


A Moment of Fun

by crazyotaku13 (my_chemical_romanoff)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/pseuds/crazyotaku13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha lets Loki show her a good time in bed. Oneshot. Complete. Blackfrost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Fun

"We should have some fun tonight," Natasha suggested as she relaxed atop her bed. In the short time that she had come to know Loki, the two had settled for childish kisses. As amazing as his cool lips felt against hers, Natasha couldn't help but want more from him. She was a woman with needs, after all. Needs that only a man-in this case, a god- could satisfy. This was to be their first night spent together as a 'couple'-Natasha still wasn't quite sure what they were exactly. She didn't want to mess around with love, but Loki was different. Being with him felt right, so she decided to give in to her heart's desires.

"'Fun,'" Loki mused. "I've had quite a lot of that throughout my lifetime." He flashed her his signature smirk.

"In bed?" she prodded with a laugh. Her fingers dipped beneath the neck of her shirt to tug at her bra strap.

He chuckled in reply, his eyes fixed upon her neck. "Not as much fun as you have had... But…" Loki crawled over her body until his lips were dangerously close to hers. "I am most certain that I can show you a wonderful time, my darling."

"Oh?" she arched a brow in interest as she gazed into his pools of emerald. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Would you care for a magic trick?" he grinned. "Don't doubt," he said quickly, pressing a finger to her lips. Loki knew that she still found magic to be unbelievable and oftentimes childish. "I think you'll like this one."

Before Natasha could bat her eyelashes, they were both completely naked. He was right. She did enjoy this trick. Smiling widely, she took a moment to let the image of his pale, nude body sink in. He wasn't as lean as she imagined him to be-his muscles were nicely defined within his thin frame. "You should've shown me this trick sooner," she quipped, allowing for their lips to meet.

"Now seemed to be a fitting time," Loki added as he pulled away from their kiss.

"Now's also a great time for something else…" Natasha lowered her gaze and got an eyeful of his manhood.

The god nodded in agreement. "For fun, yes." The sly grin across his lips widened. "I'll show you the most fun you've ever had."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes," he stated matter-of-factly. Loki kissed her again, feeling the warmth of her hands explore his chest. His kisses became more heated as he began nibbling on her lower lip. Natasha hummed in response and gingerly wrapped her hand around his cock His lips slowly pulled away from hers. "Not so fast," he gently warned her. "I'd prefer to take my time with you." Loki seized her wrist, gently squeezing until she let go. Natasha let out an audible pout of discontent. Loki's grin only widened as he realized how desperate she was growing. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he wasn't quite ready to give. "Sulk all you want, my darling, but know that I won't give in." His thumb brushed against her lower lip, red and swollen from their kissing and biting.

Natasha propped herself up on her elbows and arched a brow. "You're gonna give in soon enough," she smirked, spreading her legs wide and exposing herself to him. "I can hide my need, but you, I'm afraid, can't." Her eyes fell to the trickster's length, stiff and ready for her.

His hands grabbed her knees and pushed them against her chest. "I'll have you begging for me," he promised in a silky voice.

Natasha flashed him a knowing smile. This was a game she would gladly partake in. She locked her legs around Loki's hips just as he leaned in to place a trail of kisses along her hipbone. Her back arched on its own accord when his lips came dangerously close to her core.

Loki felt her hips thrust forward and smiled widely. Little by little, he was going to break her. He began kissing her smooth thigh, allowing for his lips to linger once he came close to her center. "Does this please you?" he asked, glancing towards the woman from between her legs. "Natasha?"

The sound of her name passing his lips, so smooth and lustful, sent a shiver up her spine. "It does. Very much," she added.

"Not enough to make you beg, though," Loki corrected.

"I think someone needs to try harder, then." She grabbed a fistful of his dark hair and forced his head to bow.

Loki hummed in reply as his tongue soon met with her slick folds. He swore he heard her gasp the moment he parted her slits. "Yes, darling?"

She could almost feel the smirk across his lips. The chill of his breath against her hot core forced her to bite down on her lip. Natasha had always been good at hiding her emotions, but this was a different matter all together. When it came to matters of pleasure, her body could easily betray her in the most unforgiving ways. It was for this reason that Natasha Romanoff needed to fight the carnal urges building up inside of her. Under normal circumstances, that was fairly easy, but this situation was far from normal. Now, she was dealing with a god whose icy flesh felt new and exciting to her. The fact that Loki was thrilling her this much so early made her eagerly await what his erect member could do for her. "I didn't say anything," she finished.

Loki's tongue flicked against her clit, forcing Natasha to hiss between clenched teeth. "Oh," she softly whimpered.

This instantly piqued the trickster's interest. He licked her center again, making her gasp as his tongue traced over her sensitive nub. Now that he knew her weakness, he was free to have some harmless fun with her. If a simple lick could evoke such a sweet sounding gasp, Loki could only imagine how crazy he could drive her. Pulling his head away, he used his thumb to begin tracing delicate circles against her clit. He watched in sheer enjoyment as she threw her head back against the pillows.

Natasha opened her mouth as if to speak, her expression contorted with pleasure. He was good. His thumb began to move faster. Really good. "Oh, fuck!" she whined, legs trembling.

"Giving up already?" Loki taunted. He continued toying with the red-head, making her toes curl.

"N-" Before she could finish, the god easily slid two fingers inside of her while still using his thumb to pleasantly torment her.

Loki loved the way her hips arch to meet with his touch. The heat radiating inside of her was amazing. He couldn't wait to drive his length between her tight inner walls. Not until she begs, he reminded himself. He curled his fingers and began stroking her from the inside.

Natasha pressed her heels into his back in an effort to pull him closer. She was teetering on the edge, ready to break any second. His fingers brushed up against a sensitive zone, forcing her to cry out. "There!" Natasha barely managed to stifle her scream, but she needed him to know just where to touch her. The god chuckled and gladly continued. His inner strokes matched with those against her clit, forcing Natasha over the edge. "Keep going!" she pleaded. "Loki!" she cried in between moans.

Hearing Natasha cry out his name in her sensually husky voice fueled Loki's desire for her body all the more. "Again!" Loki ordered. "Say my name again." His fingers knew exactly where to touch her, making her shout his name again.

The next thing Natasha knew, Loki had pulled his dripping fingers out from her body. Before she could protest, he aligned his hips with hers and guided his cock inside of her. "Fuck!" Natasha was amazed by how amazing his thick length felt inside of her. "Was it too much for you?" she breathed.

"Yes," he purred, shoving his hips against hers. "You are truly irresistible," his velvety voice sneered in her ear.

Natasha wrapped her arms around the god. Her nails dug into the skin of his back as his hips picked up a steady rhythm. "H-harder!" she managed to growl in between pants. His manhood was hitting her in all the right places, sending pleasurable shocks through her belly and cries from her throat. "Oh, god!"

Loki was amazed by just how vocal she could be. Natasha cried for him to be rougher, harder, all while chanting his name and worshipping him as a god. Who was he to deny her such bliss? He gave to her everything he could possibly give, making her scream for him in what he assumed to be Russian swears.

"Right there! D-don't stop, Loki!" she begged. Natasha could feel herself reaching her limit. After a sharp intake of breath, she tightened her leg-lock around his hips and a moan passed her lips.

Loki groaned as Natasha's walls tightened around him, making the god's cock twitch. He brought a hand in between her legs and felt her fluids seeping out from around his cock. Bucking his hips against hers, she felt much slicker than she had a second ago. Loki wasn't quite done with her, though. He could feel his climax nearing. His thumb began rubbing her sensitive nub, evoking another cry from the red-head.

"You're good at this," she whimpered.

"You've been quite verbal in expressing what you like," he reminded her. Loki allowed himself to fill her completely, bowing his head as he did so. "Oh, Natasha!" he groaned. Her body's heat felt fantastic. He could feel beads of perspiration across his forehead as his hips thrust back and forth.

Natasha smiled at him, clinging to his body as he helped her ride out her orgasm. "We're doing this again!" she rasped. He rubbed against her sweet spot again and Natasha felt herself ready to cum for a second time. "And again!" she whined. "Just don't stop now!"

Loki let out a breathy laugh. Although he felt his orgasm dangerously near, he chose to hold out, for Natasha's sake. He leaned in and roughly kissed her lips. Natasha moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought against one another. Loki's breathing grew more ragged and he quickly ended the kiss in fear of biting her tongue. The bed began to creak under their weight as Loki's hips drove her deeper into the mattress.

"Ah!" she cried. Natasha felt her eyes roll back in delight from the much-desired roughness. "Loki!" She screamed his name a final time before he spilled inside of her.

"Natasha!" he rasped. She was more than just amazing-she was by far the very best of the best. "Oh, Natasha…" Slowly, he pulled out of her, his manhood sticky and wet.

Natasha whimpered softly at the loss and felt his seed dripping from her body. She laid against the sheets, working to control her breathing, as Loki collapsed beside her.

"You are truly wonderful in every way," the god commented, kissing her on the cheek.

"You're not too bad yourself," she smirked, thanking him with a kiss on the mouth. "That was the most fun I've ever had."


End file.
